Una Conversacion Reveladora
by Aleia15
Summary: A Iruka no le hace ninguna gracia cuando se entera del juego mas largo de Konoha. Traduccion de A Revealing Conversation. Serie de one-shots autoconclusivos.
1. Una Conversacion Reveladora

**Una ****Conversación Reveladora**

- ¿De que estáis hablando?

Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro al escuchar esa voz, sus ojos escaneando sus alrededores rápidamente para comprobar si alguien le había visto. No, el reservado al fondo del bar era lo suficientemente oscuro y discreto que nadie más que Kakashi le había dedicado una segunda mirada hasta ahora, aunque parecía que había algunas personas sentadas en el reservado justo al suyo.

Kakashi se relajó y volvió a su novela: el héroe, una jovencita con poderes mágicos, estaba a punto de enfrentarse a su Némesis y si Kakashi leía con su habitual velocidad podría finalmente descubrir si el malo era el hermano de la chica antes de que le llevaran la comida.

- Ya sabes, Iruka, _el juego_.

Una voz que reconocía como la de Izumo dijo en la mesa de al lado y Kakashi frunció el ceño. Quizás debería haberse ido a otro sitio a cenar, no quería tener que escuchar al ruidoso grupo mientras leía el clímax de la novela, le iban a distraer.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que estáis hablando. - Esa era la voz de Iruka y sonaba aburrido y para nada interesado en cualquiera que fuese el juego del que hablaba Izumo.

Exactamente como se sentía Kakashi. Volvió a dedicar su atención a la página, las palabras mostrándose en claro relieve por un momento.

- ¿Dónde has estado viviendo todos estos años, Iruka? - La otra voz pertenecía a Kotetsu, ninguna sorpresa ahí. - Es el juego más difícil y que lleva más tiempo en Konoha, ¡llevamos años jugando!

Kakashi tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el giro que estaba tomando la conversación, el libro ya definitivamente olvidado, Kakashi enmascaró su presencia por si acaso y se puso a cotillear con ganas.

- No, aun ni idea. Y no estoy seguro de querer saberlo.

- ¡Venga Iruka, tienes que participar! ¡Será divertido! - Izumo era insistente y Kakashi pudo escuchar un sufrido suspiro. No era difícil adivinar quien era la fuente del sonido.

- Vale, pico. ¿Qué juego?

- El juego de seducir y quitar la mascara de Hatake Kakashi, - Izumo y Kotetsu dijeron a la vez en un susurro divertido y Kakashi tuvo que contener un gemido.

Pensaba que se había librado de ese maldito juego hacia años solo para que siempre volviese cuando menos lo esperaba. No era divertido, él no lo consideraba para nada entretenido. No lo había hecho cuando empezó, todos esos años atrás gracias a los cabrones que llamaba amigos, y había aprendido a odiarlo con pasión después de unos años.

La gente de Konoha pensaba que no sabia del juego, y que simplemente le gustaba ser misterio e inalcanzable. Nunca se les había ocurrido la posibilidad de que lo supiera, y que el hecho de que Kakashi no dejase que nadie se le acercase era por el puto juego.

Puede que Kakashi fuese un solitario, pero el hecho de que cuando alguien se le acercaba no tenia ni idea de si realmente estaban interesados en él, o si solamente lo hacían por el juego, había imposible que Kakashi fuese otra cosa.

Su tarde completamente arruinada, Kakashi miró malhumoradamente su mesa mientras esperaba que llegase su comida.

- Estáis de broma. - La voz de Iruka le sacó de sus pensamientos, algo en el tono llamando la atención de Kakashi. Sonaba ofendido.

- No, no lo estamos, - dijo Kotetsu, claramente impenitente. - Genma nos los explico hace tiempo, ¡lleva años jugándose!

Genma, el muy cabrón, era hombre muerto.

- Queréis decirme, - Iruka dijo lentamente, una nota peligrosa en su voz que hizo parpadear a Kakashi. - ¿Que durante años hasta el apuntador en Konoha ha intentando seducir a Hatake Kakashi por una apuesta? ¿Para intentar quitarle la mascara?

Kakashi parpadeó ante esas palabras y ese tono. No tenia un gran concepto de Iruka antes, para ser sinceros no le caía demasiado bien. No le conocía, eso era cierto, pero el par de veces que habían hablado Iruka le había tratado con frialdad. Probablemente a causa de lo que sucedió durante los exámenes para Chuunin. Lo único que llamaba la atención de Iruka era que era atrevido y que no tenía miedo, independientemente de con quien estuviese hablando, y que no tenía ningún interés en Kakashi.

- Um, si. - Los amigos de Iruka parecían haber reconocido también el tono, a juzgar por la reacia respuesta de Kotetsu

- ¿Sois conscientes de que estáis hablando de una persona? - continuó Iruka, su voz llena de esa honesta indignación que Kakashi recordaba de los exámenes de Chuunin. Iruka estaba furioso, por Kakashi. Una autentica sorpresa.

- Es una apuesta inocente. - Izumo se defendió.

Kakashi casi dejó salir un resoplido. Si claro, inocente. Le gustaría ver como reaccionaban ellos si fuesen el objeto de esa apuesta.

- ¿Una apuesta inocente? - Iruka sonaba a punto de explotar. - ¡Estáis jugando con la vida de un hombre! No me sorprende de Kakashi este tan loco, yo no me fiaría un pelo de vosotros si estuviese en su lugar.

Iruka tenia razón, lo que había que Kakashi le mirase con otros ojos. Durante mucho tiempo Kakashi había esperado que una persona apareciese que no quisiera participar en el juego, que quisiera estar con él por ser Kakashi, no para averiguar que había debajo de la mascara.

Iruka no había dado ninguna indicación de que quisiera estar con Kakashi, pero encajaba perfectamente en el resto de los puntos.

- No te embales, Iruka, - dijo Kotetsu, tratando de calmar a su amigo. - Kakashi no tiene ni idea de lo que sucede, no puedes culparnos por las neurosis del hombre.

- ¿Kakashi no lo sabe? - respondió Iruka, su voz cargada de incredulidad. - ¿Creéis que Kakashi no tiene idea de lo que pasa? ¡Es un puto genio, idiotas! Probablemente lo ha sabido todo el tiempo, ¿o creéis que alguien tan _popular_ como él querría pasar todo su tiempo a solas? Lee porno sin parar pero no se acuesta con nadie aunque la mitad de Konoha se le tira a los pies. ¡A ver si espabilamos, por Dios!

- Pensábamos que no te caía bien y que te resultaría divertido, - dijo Izumo, su voz decepcionada y algo pedante. Sonaba como un crío de cinco años al que le han negado un caramelo.

- No me cae bien, - repuso Iruka con calma. - Tendría la misma reacción si hubieseis jugado con Orochimaru.

Kakashi se estremeció ante la comparación aunque veía lo que Iruka quería decir. Estaba más y más interesado en el hombre, a quien siempre había considerado demasiado estirado y soso, aunque estaba cambiando de opinión muy rápido.

- Sabéis que, - dijo Iruka, y Kakashi escuchó el roce de su ropa al levantarse. Iruka se iba. - Creo que ya no tengo hambre. Me voy a casa.

- Pero Iruka…

- No tengo ganas de compañía esta noche. Si jugáis de ese modo con alguien a quien decís que os cae bien y respetáis, no quiero saber que otras apuestas tenéis ahora mismo.

Kakashi tomó su decisión en un momento. Iruka era quien había estado espetando, y había encontrado la forma de terminar con ese ridículo juego de una vez por todas.

Se levantó de su reservado y se acercó a Iruka, quien estaba de espaldar aun mirando a sus amigos. Hubo un momento de sorprendido silencio cuando Izumo y Kotetsu le vieron, sus ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas al dares cuenta que Kakashi había escuchado toda la conversación.

Kakashi se bajo lentamente la mascara a la vez que Iruka se giraba a mirar, su rostro rojo de furia mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente. Los ojos de Izumo y Kotetsu estaban fijos en el rostro de Kakashi mientra se inclinaba hacia Iruka.

Antes de que perdiese el valor, Kakashi presionó sus labios contra los de Iruka, el contacto breve y casto. Kakashi era dolorosamente consciente de su descubierto rostro, y todos los ojos del bar estaban fijos en él, pero se obligó a actuar desinteresadamente y sonreír a Iruka. - Gracias, - Kakashi susurró contra la piel de su mejilla e Iruka se sonrojo aun mas. Se giro hacia Izumo y Kotetsu y volvió a subir su mascara. - Iruka gana. Se terminó el juego.

Se giro hacia la puerta, indicando al camarero que ya no necesitaba su comida. Aun así la pago, sintiendo los ojos de Iruka en su nuca todo el tiempo, y salio del bar en silencio, aforrándose al su libro como si fuese un chaleco salvavidas.

Kakashi se teleportó a su casa, inseguro de si sus piernas le llevarían hasta allí, y se dejo caer en la cama, sus ojos fijos en el techo.

Lo había hecho. Había mostrado su rostro en público y probablemente se había librado de esa estúpida apuesta de una vez por todas. Había requerido todo su valor, pero lo había hecho.

Y había conseguido algo más.

Finalmente había encontrada a la persona adecuada.

Sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa, Kakashi dejó que el libro cayese de sus manos y comenzó a planear como seducir a Umino Iruka.

…


	2. No Solo Gratitud

**No solo gratitud**

Iruka miró fijamente al perrillo que había sobre su mesa en la academia, sus enormes ojos húmedos devolviéndole la mirada claramente nada impresionado.

- Dile a tu amo que no estoy interesado, - dijo, enunciando cada palabra lentamente para que el perro le entendiese. El perro parpadeó, y si hubiese podido arquear una ceja lo hubiese hecho. Iruka estaba seguro. - Me siento honrado que se sienta así, pero no gracias.

- Como desees, Iruka-sensei. - ¿Era posible que un perro se encogiese de hombros? Bueno, este hablaba, así que suponía que encogerse de hombros no debía ser un gran esfuerzo después de eso.

El perro saltó desde la mesa, lanzando una ultima mirada curiosa a Iruka antes de salir tranquilamente por la puerta. Iruka cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Nunca lo hubiese creído, pero su vida se había vuelto extremadamente surrealista en las pasadas semanas desde que se entero de ese estúpido juego.

La apuesta. ¿Como se les podía haber pasado por la cabeza a Izumo y Kotetsu, siquiera por un segundo, que a Iruka le parecería bien? ¿Que lo encontraría divertido? Les había escuchado con creciente incredulidad, las ramificaciones de lo que consideraban un juego inofensivo claras de golpe para Iruka. Era tan cruel que le dejó sin aliento, y el hecho de que sus amigos fuesen incapaces de verlo solo lo hacia peor.

Y entonces-bueno, había dicho que Kakashi lo tenia que saber, pero que les escuchase-si Iruka hubiese podido cavar un agujero en el suelo justo en ese momento lo hubiese hecho. Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto desaparecer.

Entonces Kakashi le besó.

Había querido abofetear a Kakashi, en serio, pero siendo honesto, estaba tan enfadado con Genma y el resto de Konoha que fue difícil demostrar su justa indignación. Y no era difícil adivinar la razón detrás de las acciones de Kakashi: no se caían especialmente bien, cierto, pero aparentemente si que había sabido de la apuesta y Iruka había sido la única persona que le defendió.

Así que Iruka había ganado la apuesta sin siquiera intentarlo, y había visto el misterioso, desenmascarado y, seamos sinceros, increíblemente apuesto rostro de Kakashi. También había saboreado, aunque brevemente, los suaves labios de Kakashi.

Y su mente era un completo caos desde entonces porque no le gustaba Kakashi, y no quería que lo hiciese, pero era difícil mantener su enemistad cuando Kakashi no era solo injustamente guapo y con talento, además parecía ser inteligente y ahora estaba interesado en Iruka.

Iruka se estaba quedando sin motivos para rechazas sus avances, tan indirectos como eran.

Había comenzado con una simple nota de gracias con una rosa junto a ella. El hecho de que la nota y la rosa estuviesen clavadas en su puerta con una kunai dejaba claro de quien era, incluso antes que Iruka viese el henohenomoheji en la firma. Solo un jounin loco consideraría apropiado darle ese uso a una kunai, y Kakashi era el mas loco de los jounin de Konoha.

Iruka bahía creído que ese seria el final. Nunca habían sido más que conocidos que tenían un estudiante común y que pasarían a la historia de Konoha por tener la pelea más embarazosa en público. Iruka había defendido a Kakashi. Kakashi le daba las gracias a Iruka. Fin de la historia.

Si claro.

Al día siguiente no había rosas, en su lugar había un jounin loco esperando a Iruka en la puerta. Con comida casera. Había sido difícil pedirle que se fuese, especialmente porque lo que fuese que había hecho olía deliciosamente. No era por casualidad que Iruka era uno de los mejores clientes de Ichiraku, incluso antes de Naruto. A Iruka le encantaba comer pero cocinar se le daba fatal.

- Esto es una muestra de mi aprecio, Iruka-sensei, - Kakashi le dijo con una sonrisa visible incluso bajo la mascara.

- No tienes que hacerlo, - Iruka intentó decir, pero en serio, lo que fuese que tenia en las manos le estaba haciendo babear.

Kakashi depositó el plato en las manos de Iruka, indicando claramente que no se iba a quedar. - Que aproveche, Iruka-sensei, - dijo antes de desaparecer entre humo, dejando solo hojas secas en su lugar.

Y realmente había estado delicioso; Iruka había devorado el estofado más increíble desde lo que hacia su madre, la comida calentándole desde dentro.

Al día siguiente había sido un juego de shuriken en su puerta. Estaban hermosamente creadas y tenían muy pequeñas olas grabas en ellas. Iruka se alegraba que no fuesen delfines, odiaba cuando la gente era así de poco imaginativa.

Fue en ese momento que Iruka se dio cuenta que parecía mas un cortejo que un reglado de agradecimiento, y tenia la irritante sospecha que sus principios le habían ganado algo mas que un juego en el que ni siquiera participaba.

Intentó encontrar a Kakashi para devolverle el regalo pero le dijeron que estaba fuera en una misión.

Eso no impidió que le entregasen otros regalos a Iruka. Un libro esta vez. Iruka miró el paquete en el suelo, su forma cuadrada dejando ver lo que era, y puso los ojos en blanco. Si era uno de esos libros pornográficos que Kakashi llevaba encima todo el tiempo le iba a devolver los shuriken de un modo bastante doloroso.

No era porno. Era un libro de aventuras sobre una niña mágica, la portada sospechosamente parecida al libro que Kakashi llevaba consigo el día aquel en el restaurante.

Iruka había devorado el libro, quedándose despierto hasta la madrigada muriéndose por saber como iba a reaccionar la chica ante la traición de su hermano. Hasta tenia lágrimas en los ojos cuando al final ella había tenido que matarle.

Iruka habló con Kakashi cuando este llego cinco días y unas kunai, unos cuencos de arroz precioso, un mini-rosal, una foto de Naruto con Kakashi y Jiraiya y el segundo libro de la chica mágica después a su mesa.

- Kakashi-sensei, - Iruka dijo suavemente, halagado por su interés pero no completamente seguro de que quisiera comenzar una relación, ninguna clase de relación, con alguien tan loco como Kakashi. - Por favor deja de enviarme regalos.

Kakashi inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, mirándole con algo como decepción en su ojo descubierto. . ¿No te gustan?

- Me encantan, - Iruka se dio prisa en clarificar. - El segundo libro es aun mejor que el primero, y cuando Mahiro conoce a su...

- ¡Por favor sensei, que no me lo he leído aun! - Kakashi le interrumpió en ese momento, su voz cargada de pánico, sus manos cubriendo sus orejas. Iruka pensó que su reacción era encantadora, y rápidamente se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos.

- Lo siento, - Iruka se rió. - Pero es demasiado para dar las gracias.

- No es solo darte las gracias.

Iruka ya había adivinado eso. - Prefiero considerarlo así.

- Oh. - Kakashi sonaba realmente decepcionado e Iruka se sintió mal.

Por favor deja de enviarme regalos.

Kakashi asintió, decepcionado, e Iruka había pensado que eso seria el final.

Obviamente había subestimado la cabezonería de Kakashi. Ahora le enviaba a sus perros.

Iruka suspiró, mirando sin ver el techo. Se iba haciendo más difícil rechazar a Kakashi, y no parecía que Kakashi tuviese intenciones de parar. Por el momento había enviado a cinco de sus nin-ken, Pakkun el último y mas divertido del grupo, aunque solo fuese porque Iruka podía ver en su expresión lo mucho que le desagradaba la tarea que le había asignado su amo.

- Nunca va a desistir, - Iruka pensó en voz alta en la clase vacía.

- No, no creo que lo haga, Iruka-sensei. - La voz de Kakashi le llego desde la ventana, sacando a Iruka de sus pensamientos. Se hubiese sentido avergonzado de que le pillasen desprevenido de esa manera si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona. Iruka era un buen shinobi, Kakashi era simplemente el mejor.

Iruka se giró a mirarle de mala leche, pero era imposible estar muy enfadado cuando Kakashi le estaba mirando con cariño claramente pintado en su rostro. Lo poco que se podía ver.

- ¿No aceptaras un no por respuesta, verdad? - dijo Iruka resignado.

Kakashi se rió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza. - No, no lo haré.

Otro suspiro. - Me lo imaginaba.

Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, ignorando completamente a Kakashi hasta que la tuvo abierta. Se giró a mirarle.

- Tienes una única oportunidad, - Iruka dijo en su voz mas seria. - Si la jodes del modo que sea no vas a saber que te golpeó. Y eso no significa que vaya a haber una segunda cita aunque no la jodas. ¿Me explico?

Costaba creer que Iruka estuviese aceptando a regañadientes una cita solo para que Kakashi le dejase en paz, especialmente considerando la expresión de felicidad de Kakashi. - Si.

El viernes a las siete. Si llegas aunque sea un minuto tarde nos olvidamos, - dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Tenia que estar loco, había aceptado ir a un cita con Hatake Kakashi.

Aun peor, tenia ganas.

…


End file.
